


Still the same

by stonyloversince15



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Injuries, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Young Tony Stark, incecure Tony, sam is a good bro, young Steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonyloversince15/pseuds/stonyloversince15
Summary: Tony always thought that he was better off alone. That was the case until yesterday morning when he got a call from Sam.





	Still the same

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first time that I’ve ever written fanfiction and i hope i did okay.  
> If you liked it please let me know!  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!  
> Love you all.

Tony always thought that he was better off alone. That was the case until yesterday morning when he got a call from Sam.

He was talking to him really fast telling him that Steve was in an accident and was now in a comma.

Tony though that he would never hear anything about Steve again since they broke up a year ago. It was a really bad break up ,one of the worst he’s ever experienced. Steve made it clear back then that he didn’t wanna see or hear from Tony ever again. So Tony made him a promise that he wouldn’t.

So you can imagine the shock Tony felt when Sam told him that Steve was asking for him. That before he went on a comma he was asking for Tony.

Tony hurried to get to Brooklyn as soon as possible. Just because they broke up didn’t mean that he didn’t care about him. No feelings though, definitely no feelings. At least that’s what he told himself.  
After all, considering what he said that night he ought to go help Steve even if for the last time.

When he got to the hospital he saw Bucky, Sam and Natasha sitting outside Steve’s room.

If Tony is honest with himself he missed all three of them. He considered himself to be good really friends with them, but after the breakup he didn’t feel like he deserved anything that associated with Steve. 

He made his way towards Sam.  
When Sam saw him he offered him a small smile.  
“Hey Tony. I'm glad you made it here. We all are” he said and turned around to gesture to the others.  
Natasha only looked his way once and Bucky didn’t seem to really care.

“Yeah. Um- where is Steve? Is he okay? What happened?” he tried to keep his voice calm and controlled but even he knew he sounded anxious.  
He was after all.

Sam smiled at him again. A sad smile this time.  
“He got in a car accident about a week ago. A car crashed into his. He’s been in a coma ever since.He woke up a couple of times looking for you but the he would drop again. The doctor called me after the second time it happened telling me he was looking for a Tony”.

“And we all know to who he was referring to” Bucky quickly added after Sam, turning to look at him with sadness in his eyes. 

“Why?” Tony said with a quiet voice.  
He didn’t really intend the question to be answered when Bucky snapped his head at his direction clearly not sad anymore but angry and upset as well.  
“I don’t know Tony. Maybe because you were the love of his li-“  
“Buck” Natasha warned in a quiet voice cutting him before he could finish his sentence.

He gets it, he really does. He deserves this. He deserves the harshness in Bucky’s voice and not the gentleness in Sam’s voice. He did break his best friend’s heart after all.

“Yeah no i'm sorry. I'm just really- tired I- sorry” Bucky told him looking up at him again with less heat in his eyes this time.

“No it’s fine don’t apologise for being right. Anyway did he wake up? Can I see him- if that’s okay?” Because one thing Tony knows is that he missed Steve and even though he tells himself otherwise he knows that deep down he is still madly in love with Steve.

“Yeah go ahead. He is in there. Try to talk to him. The doctors said that it’s good for him to hear us talking” Sam said and squeezed his shoulder.

“Okay yeah, alright” Tony replied as steadily as he could.  
A wave of anxiety passed over him. The realization that he was here ready to go see Steve, the man he thought was going to be his husband, the person he thought was his soulmate, lying unconscious in a hospital bed.

Seeing Steve there took him back to two years ago when he got home from his classes and found Steve already in bed waiting for him. 

He shut the door quietly and made his way towards the bed. He sat on the chair next to Steve’s bed. 

“Hey” he said in a quiet voice. “I heard you were looking for me. So how about you come back to us and tell us why?” His voice sounded strained and he felt his eyes well up. 

Steve wasn’t that bruised. He had a few scratches in his forehead and his lip but nothing alarming. His left hand was in a cast though and he was wearing an oxygen mask. He was breathing steadily and he could hear the heart monitor every other second, giving Tony hope.

“I have a lot to tell you about once you wake up. I didn’t sold Dum-e anywhere just like I said I would a million times and-and i built an AI. You know i had to keep myself busy with something and you know talk to someone after we- and I hope your dog is okay. My god Steve, please.” Tony let his tears fall freely now.

He didn’t even know why he was crying. Sam assured him through the phone that he was in a stable condition and that he was steadily recovering and coming back. He just felt so overwhelmed and vulnerable and he just wanted Steve to open his eyes -Tony could never resist them- and smile at him and just talk to him.

He kept reminding himself that he was being selfish, and shouldn’t be demanding Steve’s love after everything thing he’s done and said. After he made Steve leave him by telling him he had no time for him and that he didn’t love him.

And oh boy was he wrong. Even then he knew that he loved him with all his life. Somewhere in their relationship he started getting extremely self conscious and he believed that Steve deserved better.

Tony and Steve got together in high school on their last year.They kept it a secret until his father found out and got really mad about it. He told him to leave the house and never come back. His mom being his mom offered him her house in California along with some money. Steve agreed to move with Tony to California so Tony could attend MIT and he managed to get a scholarship and go to an Art University. 

They spend 4 years together and then Tony broke up with him. However after their third year anniversary he got a call that his parents were in a car crash and that they died. Apparently, even though Howard made it clear he didn’t want Tony back home or in their lives, he left Tony most of his money and his company. Tony became the youngest billionaire again with a multi-billion dollar company.

After that though, he fell into a severe depression and had to go to a counselor twice a week. That’s when he started feeling worthless and one night he broke down and told Steve he wanted to break up.

Steve wanted a reason,an explanation why this was happening, why Tony suddenly wanted to break up and Tony just couldn’t tell him. He couldn’t face the truth and tell him that he deserves someone better than him.  
So he did what he was best at. He lied to him and he said that he didn’t love him and that he felt pressured. He said that he couldn’t handle both Steve and the company and he had to choose the latter. 

The sadness and grief in Steve’s face still haunts Tony to this day. He got mad after that and told him that be gave up his life in New York just to come here and support him. 

And it was true. Steve was always there when Tony needed him, supported him with every step he took. 

“Goodbye Tony. I hope you make it” was the last thing Steve told him with his things in his hands and tears in his eyes. And even after everything he has said to him Steve, being Steve, still wished him the best. Because that's the kind of person Steve is. Caring and loving and kind. 

The sound from the heart monitor brought Tony back to the present. 

He reached for Steve’s hand, stopping halfway and telling himself that this was selfish but entwined his fingers with Steves anyway. Be brought Steve’s hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. 

He sat there holding Steve’s, losing track of time. He talked to Steve about random things-about Pepper, Happy and Rhodey. Tony told him about that one time he almost got kidnapped in Afghanistan but Rhodey got there in time to save him.  
He told him how Pepper and her girlfriend Maria reminded him of him and Steve. 

Midway through his story about that one time he almost had a heart attack, he felt Steve squeeze his fingers, just the barest amount.

His eyes snapped right to Steve who was looking at the ceiling.

Tony covered his mouth and felt the tears forming in his eyes. He squeezed Steve’s hand hard but not too hard that it would hurt him. 

He took a shaky breath and said with a weak voice “Tony”.

Tony stood up then and looked at Steve.  
“Im here baby. Im here. Hey- there you are. It’s me.” Tony said through the tears.

Steve smiled at him weakly and repeated himself softer this time, almost a whisper.

He kissed his forehead and told him how worried he was and that Nat, Sam and Bucky were outside. Then it occurred to him that he should call the doctors and that's what he did. 

Within a minute the doctors were in the room and a nurse told him to get outside, that they would call him when Steve was stable.

He squeezed Steve’s hand one more time and went outside. It was only Bucky outside after all and he was pacing up and down the hallway. 

Once he looked at him, Tony realized that he must have been crying according to his red eyes.

“He woke up?” Bucky hurried to ask him and Tony assured him that he did and that he was completely fine. 

After a while they sat down and waited for the doctors to come outside and update them on how Steve was doing.

Some time later, the doctors and nurses exited Steve’s room and one of them told them he was awake and doing well and that this time he was looking for Bucky.  
Bucky was up on his feet before the nurse could finish her sentence.

After an hour or so of Tony sitting outside the room he started wondering whether he should leave. But before he could get up and disappear, Bucky opened the door looking a lot happier and relaxed and told him to go inside.

Seeing those eyes and that smile made Tony’s heart ache.  
When he didn’t move closer to the bed Steve patted the space next to him and called his name out again. 

“Hey” Tony said once he was seated to the same chair as before. 

“You are here” Steve said sounding relieved.

“Of course i am Steve” Tony responded, taking Steve’s hand in his again. “And unless you tell me to, I’m never gonna leave again Steve. I’m so sorry about what i said.”

“ We can try again Tony just.. don’t try to close me out this time, please.” Steve said in a more serious tone.

“I promise Steve. I will tell you everything.” Tony said. “I made it by the way. I managed to make the company a success.” he added with a smile.

“I never doubted you Tony” Steve said. 

“My god Steve I don’t deserve you. You are actually gonna take me back?” Tony said.

“I-im not gonna lie to you Tony. I was really hurts after the break up. But knowing that you came here for me make me wanna try again. Because after ive spent the best time of my life with you. And nothing could ever compare to that.”

At that he stood up and kissed Steve. It was just a touch of lips but it felt like he waited and eternity for this moment.

Tony then looked up to him and realised that Steve was still the same caring,loving and kind guy he fell in love with many years ago.


End file.
